This invention relates to an arch system for a user's foot and a method for its manufacture and use, and more particularly to such which provides defined support for a variety of users' arch configurations.
Many individuals encounter some sort of foot-related problem. Often these might be alleviated by proper arch support. However, in the past, arch supports have been either prohibitively expensive, or have failed to provide the needed level and positioning of support.
A basic object of the present invention is to provide a novel pre-formed arch support specifically designed to correctly position the user's foot during weight-bearing use to minimize stress and reduce excessive angular and torsional forces on the foot and joints to which it is connected.
Bio-mechanical orthotics must provide elevated support beneath an individual's foot in order to function properly. They also must interact with the contours, forces and mechanics of the foot as it dynamically functions in a shoe.
A user's body is very sensitive to placement of support under the foot; therefore, the support must fall within close tolerance ranges. If a given area of the orthotic has too much support, it will be uncomfortable and rejected by the user. If it has too little support, it will have minimal function for eliminating the problem for which it was prescribed. An area that is both functional and tolerable in an orthotic will be defined herein as the Tolerance/Function Zone (T/F Zone).
Further, the materials from which the orthotic is manufactured play a role in its design and affect the acceptability of the product. This is also true of the manner in which the orthotic is made or fitted to the individual user's foot.
In the past, it was commonly believed that the most successful approach to providing orthotics that fell within the proper T/F Zone was to custom-fabricate them specifically to a user's feet. However, it has been found that for the vast majority of needs, an arch support system and method for fitting according to the present invention offers a mass-produced orthotic that falls within appropriate T/F Zones.
Some problems that have existed with prior orthotics include the use of materials that are either too rigid or lack sufficient resilience. Materials that are too rigid often will not be tolerated by the user, will damage shoes in which they are used, lack proper shock absorption, and do not provide proper shear or torsional absorption. Materials that are too flexible have a tendency to break down, resulting in loss of function, will over-compress, lack durability, and lack proper shock absorption.
Problems with prior designs and methods can be found in both custom-made and pre-made devices. For custom-made devices, there has been a lack of consensus on fabrication, methods and materials, inconsistency of application of molding techniques due to use of different technicians, long delays in order time, and high cost to the user. Prior pre-made devices generally have provided an inaccurate fit with a high likelihood of intolerance or of function and have provided little or no method for accurately fitting the correct model to the user.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel arch support which overcomes such problems with previously known devices, and can be manufactured in an economic and efficient manner.
Another object is to provide such a novel arch support which has a cushioning foot support portion, and an integral stretch-resisting member incorporated integrally therein which serves to stabilize the cushioning portion to provide needed support throughout operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for fitting an elongate arch support to a user by providing a plurality of arch supports of preselected configuration to complement the shape and positioning of the arches of a variety of users' feet and also providing an open-top cradle for simulating the fit of the inside of a shoe upon which individual arch supports may be placed, and the user's foot placed thereon to determine proper tolerance of fit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel arch support which has specific dimensional configurations to provide appropriate support for a user's foot when associated with and used in a shoe.
Yet another object is to provide a novel method for manufacturing an arch support in an efficient and cost-effective manner.